Episode 394 (15th November 1988)
Plot Kathy and Pete's relationship continues to strain. Pat returns from her week away early and is shocked to see The Vic in the state it is in. Den gets bored in his solitary cell. Cindy and Colin have an idea to get their own way. She meets with Simon while he meets with Guido. Simon and Guido offer Cindy and Colin nights out and a drink but both refuse the offers. Donna keeps up her thieving habits. Arthur gets Ian and Simon to help him out with the new wallpaper he is putting up in the backroom of Number 45. Sharon admits to Michelle that she does not want to see Den in the prison. Arthur overhears Ian and Simon talking about him so pretends to fall off of the ladder in the backroom and hurt his back. Sharon tells Den she will no longer visit him whilst he is in prison as she does not want to get caught up in the mess he has created for himself. Ian stands in the wallpaper paste so Simon tries to get his foot out of it, but ends up throwing the paste over Arthur. Arthur flinches and Simon realises he does not have a bad back. Sharon visits Pat upon returning to the Square. Mehmet offers Donna a shift at Ozcabs to help her make some money. Mo continues her outspoken ways in The Vic. Sohail arrives to pick Diane up and take her out. Diane acts off with Sohail and then leaves their "date" early. Ian visits Kathy to apologise to her for giving her a hard time earlier in the year. Matthew suggests to Carmel they get married around Christmas so that they are on their honeymoon on Christmas Day and can spend it together, away from her family. Cast Regular cast *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Ricky - Sid Owen *Mo - Edna Dore *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Colin - Michael Cashman *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Squeaky - Phil Smeeton *Guido - Nicholas Donovan *Johnny Harris - Michael O'Hagan *Queenie - John Labanowski *Vic - Michael Brogan *Officer Stone - Jeremy Young Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman *Turpin Road *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Dickens Hill Prison - Outdoors, visiting room, cell block and Den's solitary cell Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I've had it up to here with you and your family telling me what I should or shouldn't do.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes